


Quickie in a Closet

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: During the Barnes’ wedding reception, you decide to show Steve a good time.





	Quickie in a Closet

The wedding was over. Finally. Not that you weren’t happy for your best friends, Bucky and Nat, but wearing heels and a dress for going on four hours now had been more than enough to make you want to rip them off. Then there was Steve. Steve fucking Rogers was wearing a dark blue suit, white shirt, pale gold tie, and it made you want to wrap your legs around his thin waist and-

A freshly-filled glass of more-coke-than-Jack was placed in front of you. “You look like you’d rather be getting surgery.” Steve sat down and loosened his tie as he took a long pull of beer.

You tried not staring at his throat as he drank, but it was damn near impossible. “Something like that,” you mumbled.

“What was that?” he asked, running his thumb over his cupid’s bow, catching a rogue drop of a lager that would never get the super soldier drunk. He looked at you curiously when you didn’t answer right away. 

He was leaning back, thick thighs spread wide, a smirk playing with his lips, his shorn hair slightly mussed, and it was as if something came over you. You tossed back the drink, swallowing it in two painful gulps, and stood. His full bottom lip was trapped between perfect teeth and you could tell he was going to ask if you were alright, but you shook your head and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the chair. He was jogging behind you as you tore out of the large reception hall.

There was a door right next to the coat check station, which was -thankfully- currently unmanned. You yanked open the door and pushed Steve in.

He stumbled before quickly righting himself. “Y/N, what is-,” your mouth on his effectively cut off the question.

There was a moment when you thought he’d push you away, look down at you with sympathy and pity, kiss your forehead, and promise he’d forget it happened. It didn’t last long, that moment of possible regret and humiliation. Because the next thing that happened changed the course of your friendship forever.

Steve grabbed your waist and ass, lifting you off the floor with unbelievable ease. You were placed atop something cool, and it made you groan into Steve’s mouth. While his hands were pushing the dress up your thighs and stroking your dripping pussy after sliding the soaked panties down your legs, you hurriedly unbuckled his belt, popped the button, undid the zipper, and, as they fell to the floor, slid your fingers into the top of his boxer-briefs, releasing his red and swollen cock.

“Fuck me,” you breathed, getting a look at it for the first time. You had your suspicions about how big he was. The serum he was injected with in the 40’s made more than just his muscles big.

“I plan on it,” Steve growled, hips jumping as you swept your thumb over his weeping tip before wrapping your hand around him.

“Better get to it, Captain,” you ordered playfully, angling your hips up.

After wetting his cock with your slick, the two of you watched as he pushed in, and fucking hell, if that wasn’t the hottest thing in the world to watch. While your slick eased his way, his cock was thick, thick enough that you winced as your body adjusted around him. Short, ragged breaths were tearing in and out of you, your mouth was hanging open in a very unladylike fashion, and your legs were shaking. His pelvis met yours and he let loose a low and heavy groan of your name, fingers digging into your hips and thighs, tongue pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Fuck, doll,” he ground out, pushing your thighs further apart. That was what did it for you. In pushing your thighs apart, Steve’s hips shifted and he slid even deeper.

You rolled your hips and grabbed his tie, pulling him down to you. “Fuck me hard and fast, Captain,” you added with a wink.

As Steve’s eyes flashed darkly, he snarled and purposefully twitched his cock. “Yes, ma’am.”

Steve’s hips pumped back and forth, hard enough to send your ass squeaking on whatever you were sitting on, pushing the air from your lungs with a _hell yes, do it again_ moan of approval. He must of liked the way you sounded, because he did it again. And again. Driving into you harder and faster, getting lost in the wet sucking sounds your pussy was making.

You were almost there, almost to the shattering point that made every inch of your body buzz, like there were thousands of electrical bursts, dancing on your skin from head to toe. You reached down and massaged your clit, swearing you heard Steve say something like, “That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever fuckin’ seen.” That was when you came apart at the seams.

Steve’s hips stuttered, losing their precise rhythm as you pulsed around him, shouting his name, not giving a rat’s ass who heard you. He came with your name on his tongue and his lust-blown eyes losing all their focus.

Bowing his shoulders, he covered your mouth with his, kissing you roughly as he pulled out, hoping it would take his mind off of the sting of sensitivity that shot through the pair of you, but he was wrong. Your body went slack, still trembling, breathing ragged, and seeing honest-to-God stars dancing in your vision.

Smirking at you, Steve handed you his pocket square. “Might wanna hurry up,” he murmured, pulling up his pants and making himself presentable. “Still have to give our speeches.”

Swearing under your breath, you snatched the square from his hand and quickly cleaned up as best as you could. “Could use a fuckin’ shower,” you whined, adjusting your dress as you stood.

Steve hooked his finger under your chin, kissing you sweetly when your eyes met his. “A shower sounds splendid.”

You moved to kiss him, but he turned too quickly, so you slapped his ass as he opened the door. He was halfway down the hall when you realized that a piece of your clothing was missing.

Running your hands through your hair, you were trying to get his attention without gaining everyone else’s. “Gimme my panties,” you hissed.

Steve was smirking as he looked over his shoulder. He raised a hand to his face and pulled in a deep breath, eyelids drooping, and goddamn, it made your belly flip lazily. “Finders keepers,” he said, shoving your panties into his pocket, just as he crossed the threshold to the reception.

“Just in time,” Bucky’s voice boomed through the ballroom. “My best man!”

“Shit,” you ground out, smoothing the wrinkles from your dress when you caught your reflection in a mirror. After wiping away the streaks of lipstick, you squared your shoulders and strutted into the room, doing your best to avoid the suspicious glances from the newlyweds.

 _This is going to be a long night_ , you thought as you sat next to Steve.


End file.
